Esdeath x Erza Scarlet Two Crossover Story Ideas
by grither55
Summary: These are two ideas I've got about this odd duo. One is a yuri story with Erza being sent to the Empire, she finds the tournament to find out about where she is. She wins, and catches Esdeath's affections and collar. Erza tries to change Esdeath's views. The 2nd idea is about child Erza being sent to the Empire after the tower being found by Esdeath and is adopted by the General.
1. Chapter 1

I've always wanted to see my favorite two female anime characters of all time in some good crossover stores together. I decided to post some brain storming ideas, and see if they interest anyone whose a fan of the both Esdeath and Erza.

I have two ideas, one is yuri and one is about parenthood. I will ask if you think there is anything wrong with yuri (yuri is one idea) or this odd duo of characters then don't bother reading please.

Esdeath x Erza Scarlet Story Idea 1:

Esdeath and Erza, A Tale Of The Empire's Strongest and Her Knight

This is my yuri story idea. Once again, Erza is sent to Akame Ga Kill but as an adult. I see nothing wrong with a yuri story between the two. It may seem like an odd pairing, but they are both strong swordswomen. There is several Natsu and Esdeath stories. And Erza is far better than him and in my opinion yuri makes for a better read sometimes.

Basically, after being sent to the Empire. Erza could meet Esdeath in the typical way. She could be lost, and hear of a tournament. So deciding to go there to fight to figure out some information on where she is and if it is like Edolas she ends up at Esdeath's tournament hearing that a General Esdeath was hosting it but naturally knows nothing of her or the empire. She fights and beats Tatsumi. Esdeath had not original considered a woman perhaps but when she saw her win, she was happy and decided in her almost childlike manner that Erza was the one for her.

So Esdeath walks down the stairs and congragulates Erza on a victory well earned. Erza says thank you and starts to ask her a few questions on where she is and that she is lost, but never gets the chance to get answers. Esdeath says she is giving her the ultimate reward and then she puts the collar on Erza's neck and drags her away, and despite her protests knocks Erza out.

I know both women are of immense power level. And dangerously strong. I feel Esdeath is more dangerous just because of her deadly feats that are not friendship power and are based on fighting an entire country, plus trump cards and pain tolerance. For her world Esdeath is the strongest no doubt. Erza is immensely strong but I am sure Esdeath can knock her out.

They can meet in other ways too. I just have not thought of them.

The really interesting part of the story is if Esdeath is truly in love with Erza and Erza while she is no genius, she is smarter than Tatsumi. When She has given people a chance to change many times. Esdeath would be a big example but it is for the good of an entire nation. When Esdeath states her views on the weak, Erza will profoundly react against those views. Erza will be disgusted be that line of thought given her history in the tower and she has saved many people so the thought of leaving them to die would repulses her.

Esdeath will not budge. The key with Esdeath is to take it slow, do not do what Tatsumi did. Erza would not be asking her to join Night Raid, that is the biggest mistake. If Erza and her could develop a bond, maybe Esdeath could develop humanity in a sense. I think that is what is most interesting about Esdeath, developing humanity in her. It exists, it has been shown and bits of it is there. You just need to break the surface. No one ever tried, it was just dismissed by the author after showing her bits of humanity. I feel if someone tried she could have at least given up on Honest by virtue of him being weak.

I also, do not think Esdeath knows what actual love is. Shown by collaring her lover and acting the way she does. There is nothing wrong with being a dominant lover, Esdeath is one. But she obviously doesn't understand love or emotions very well. Someone needs to teach them to her. If someone spent a lot of time with her, I feel she'd learn more about humanity and being kinder, even if only because Erza asked her to be nicer.

If Erza got close and got Esdeath to turn against Honest, then Esdeath could still keep her view really. Because Honest is weak. It's possible if Honest is gone and Esdeath was happy with Erza, and the revolution was moving in. Erza could convince Esdeath to come with her to her Fiore if a way back home to Fiore was created, Erza could fear the revolution would outnumber and overpower Esdeath in a battle if she left Esdeath behind. And by bringing Esdeath with her she avoids the big bloody battle the revolution would have to face. Esdeath would have a strong bond with Erza and had to have shown immense changes in her humanity, or Erza wouldn't be willing to let her come home with her. She's still Esdeath though, no matter where she goes just because she is not going on a rampage she has her views to an extent.

Of course there is an entire plot possible in Fiore after that or other things. If Esdeath is in Fiore she won't grow soft. I only refer to that meaning she is not off killing people anymore, She would be nice and close to only Erza as she is love struck with her. She may not even join Erza's guild, as such a concept likely would not interest her. I do not feel a former General would join a guild based on friendship but she would stay close to Erza. That is a massive brain storm I had. These two as I said, are my favorite women in anime. A pairing with them would be awesome.

I have put more thought into this first idea. I can form great ideas but cannot write the plots.

Esdeath x Erza Scarlet Story Idea 2:

My first idea is about child Erza being sent to the world of Akame Ga Kill some time around the time she was in the Tower of Heaven or just after she escapes, or perhaps after just joining Fairy Tail only long enough to heal her eye. Either way, my idea is she gets sent to the empire and has not been in the guild very long to think of it as family as she was closed off then and also is still a child, she'd be found be General Esdeath. Both as adults are great swords women and super powerful. Esdeath herself is strong enough to take out an entire country.

I think Esdeath could see she is a strong young girl and see the power she possesses. Perhaps, take her as an apprentice and it could shortly before the events of the show start so they can form a bond. Erza could be unaware of Esdeath's cruel side and come to be attatched to her, to see her as a mother. I think it would be interesting for Esdeath to initially only want an apprentice but to see her as more and then care for her as a daughter. Erza would be the adopted daughter of the Empire's stongest.

Also, given her time in the Tower of Heaven and what happened to uncle Rob. Erza could come to see Esdeath's cruel aspects and not agree with it because of her treatment in the tower. She could try to talk to Esdeath about her what happened and why it bothers her that Esdeath does what she does, and if Esdeath just says her friends were weak, while Erza was strong it would only build a rift between them. Perhaps it would make Esdeath think before she speaks and consider if she wants to lose that bond over a strength idealogy.

Esdeath would be training her and making her stronger. Instead of being in Fairy Tail, she'd be getting trained by Esdeath. That imperial training with Esdeath would replace her guild missions she ended up going on as a kid.

Anyway, I have not thought further on that. Like other details, like how Erza would age in it, it may be interesting as it is a parenthood story to just have a young Erza as our character if anyone's interested in this idea.

If you are a fan of both animes, or characters, if anyone has any interest in writing one of these feel free to.

So those are my two Esdeath and Erza ideas. I like them together. I am just sharing ideas for people, if it doesn't interest you then pass it on up.

I appreciate people encouraging me to write. I really do! I cannot form plots, dialougue, and the more characters the harder it gets. For example, even if I could keep Erza and Esdeath in character which I have no idea how to do because I really have no experience on writing. I would doubt my ability to keep everyone else in character in the Akame Ga Kill world. And the most scary thing is, along with that is romance. I have no clue how to form the story and then the romance between Esdeath and Erza. I have no experience writing romance either, reading yuri is one thing but writing it is different. I feel the story needs to be emotional connections and it a daunting task. Well, plainly put as a male it is easier said than done to write the story.

This is why I post ideas. I like to share them so if by chance someone of mutual interest likes it wants to expand upon sees it. I probably can benefit from a professional writing class and then can use my ideas better.

I struggle at the thought of writing and have tried. I have created several ideas in my mind and shared them on here. I like this one the most really and it is the most daunting to write because of the romance. For now, I want to just see if someone more talented is interested in both characters being in such a story. I will say this, of all my story ideas I've created I feel this would be the hardest to write. So if I could do a first story and with all my issues writing, there are easier stories I could write. This sounds like an epic idea. It's easy to write an epic idea down but another to have the talent to write the novel.

Well, maybe if no one comes to me with interest I will try it later on. I just wanted to post my reasoning though on why it is up there for others if interested.


	2. Chapter 2

General Esdeath and Her Little Scarlet, A Story of Esdeath's Redemption

My third story idea for Esdeath and Erza is in my opinion more developed than the second. It is similar but revered. Esdeath is sent through a portal near the end of the revolution vs Imperial Army war to the Tower of Heaven island. I pick the end of the war before the final fight against Night Raid so she have her powers fully developed as strong as they are in cannon and affectively escape death with the big battle.

Plus, then the revolution can just take over after the Supreme Teigu is finished. In my idea Esdeath is transported away when she uses Ice Strom Commander in Chief and fires the gigantic ice beam into the sky, it pierces the sky and opens a portal and the rest of the army scatters. She is the only one it sucks up and she is taken away from the broken Empire to Earthland.

She arrived unconsious at the of Tower of Heaven. The slavers take her inside, remove her rapier and place magic sealing cufs on her. They then place her in a room Erza after she had her eye torn out. I made a change to the child slaves, Erza is seven years old in this instead of 12 or so. I will explain why. The other Tower slaves are younger too.

Esdeath wakes up and soon after waking up, asks Erza where she is and Erza tells she is now a slave to the Tower of Heaven just like everyone else. Esdeath laughs and says only the weak are slaves and tells Erza that she is among the strong.

Esdeath bursts the door open and guards arrive confused how she can still use 'magic'. She quickly butchers them. Regardless of whether or not she is placed in the room with only Erza or the other children. Esdeath feeling slightly sympathetic lets Erza come with her and Erza asks her to free all the other slaves.

Esdeath initially does not want to but Erza begs her. Esdeath does so but says Erza will owe her.

Esdeath shocks Erza by going throughout the Tower killing slaver after slaver. Erza asks how can she kill so easily and Esdeath says it is the right of the strong to kill the weak. If you cannot challenge her will, you live under it she tells Erza. She says these slavers simply could not challenge her will.

Erza is horrified by her logic but grateful they are no longer slaves. I will leave it is as a mystery where Jellal, Grandpa Rob and such come into play as it is a bit different than cannon.

In the end Jellal in still possessed but I am withholding details as it makes it more interesting.

Esdeath flies away from the island with her ice armor floating on her body carrying Erza. She took an interest in Erza after seeing her potentional and wanted a companion in the new world she was in. She she take Erza as her young student and adopts her as an honorary Partas clan member.

This idea basically has replaced idea two. It is far more clear and detailed, easier to write. I like it far better. I consider Fairy Tail an easier world to build in since it is big and there is many places to take Esdeath and Erza. The story would focus on young Erza and Esdeath's relationship. It is a chance for Esdeath to redeem herself instead of twist Erza's mind.

Don't get me wrong, some things would change being raised by Esdeath. She'd be even harsher and have been exposed to rough training. However, she already saw Rob die and what happened to the slaves at the Tower. So she won't become like Esdeath even if harsher. She idiolizes her and finds her to be fascinating.

Esdeath on her part, will take Erza to Fairy Tail as Rob instructed only to get the fake eye to get her treated. Esdeath will then leave with Erza for sometime as staying there is not Esdeath's style. Erza will still likely join about five years later.

The reasons for Erza's being taken to the Tower younger is because she needs to be young enough to be Esdeath's daughter. Second, I want enough years for their travels and need chapters to write of them traveling. I am not calling the story General Esdeath and Her Little Scarlet for nothing. I would not call it that just to have her rescue kid Erza and time skip to Erza at age 19.

I am updating to post this idea and to say I once again thank you for the encouragement. If not for that I woud not have started writing! I have started on both stories!

I have four chapters on The Empire's Strongest and Her Knight the Romance Story

I have five chapters on General Esdeath and Her Little Scarlet

However, I have never written until now. It will be about a month if that until I publish. I just got microsoft word for free from a friend and sent my chapters to a more experienced author for reading and editing. Despite me being good at grammar in coversation, I had many errors in my chapters, I repeating Esdeath and Erza too much in the chapters, I have spacing issues, I need to use proper ways to convey a characters line of thinking. I need to improve before posting and want this person to help me.

I want to be at least good, not to suck.

I have big plans for these stories. I for the child Erza story and adult Esdeath story, it will run around 20-25 chapters before even getting to cannon unless people get bored of it. If they do I guess I will take it down and just write it for my own reading pleasure. So you can expect about 25 chapters of child Erza and then the story starts of with adult Erza and her mother Esdeath following her life still. Esdeath is like 15-17 years olders. I have not cemented that one yet.

Then you got however many chapters to take my own twists on cannon. That is also to assume I don't either 1. Lose the ability to write it as I am new at writing or if people as I said get sick of this I will stop and write for myself offline.

I am developing their bond because events will happen when Erza is an adult, so you need to see why they are close. If I did not include those arcs and such you would not feel that. I have a few planned out and need to planned a few more out. By planned out I mean I only have the named in my head ha.

I already have plans for how Esdeath and Fairy Tail will go. Her and Makarov seem to pretend to get along at first but it is a ruse especially on Esdeath's end, she saw through him and he saw through her.

Which is why the bond arcs and the traveling years of age 7-11 is important for Erza as when she gets older and people tell her Esdeath is no good all she will remember is the person who saved her from the Tower of Heaven, fed her at the campfire, cuddled holding her by the fire, trained her with a rapier, traveled the world with her, with on quests with her and was kind to her.

Esdeath will keep her cruel side, let me make that clear. She is only kind to Erza. If it is any one else, she is cold as ice. Pardon the pun, ha. She'll pretend to be kind around Erza to others but that is about it. This story is all about her humanity and redemption being a child and even when Erza grows up she focuses on Erza to the extreme.

I will have her mellow out some as she grows to love Erza. But, I will likely have some point in the story where people learn the wrath of Esdeath where they try to separate the two and it makes Esdeath switch back to her sadistic side again.

She also has Erza's loyalty more than the Guild in this story, as long as she does not try to kill a Guild member. Even when Erza does join, once you read this story and see how kind Esdeath is to her you will see why. Erza had no family before she joined Fairy Tail in cannon but here she does. That family is her adoptive mother, Esdeath and if she was forced to choose she would choose her mother with no question.

I'm including the childood travels for these reasons. They are inseparable.

Makarov and Esdeath will clash when Erza is an adult. He'll likely try to keep Esdeath away from the guild which will be the trigger that makes her revert to her previous behavior. He won't approve of any bloodbath's he has heard of her doing in the last twelve years. She'll see that as him trying to take all she has in this world. Knowing Esdeath, she won't respond well to such a threat.

On a final note, it was state by Esdeath herself in Akame ga Kill in cannon her teigu's limits is only her imagination. I will have her train to become stronger between the years Erza is 7 and 19. But she was already country level in the end end of the manga. I figured that is not unreasonable as it was stated her limits were her imagination in cannon and if she is alive and has 12 years the hey so be it.

I am mainly informing you all about the story General Esdeath and Her Little Scarlet, A Story of Esdeath's Redemption.

The the other story is as I said Esdeath and Erza, A Tale Of The Empire's Strongest and Her Knight. I mentioned that idea already and you all liked it so there is no need to explain it, it is started too.

With luck, I can fix the grammar issues, and such.

I am a new writer, these are both my first stories, it is not easy and it takes time. I hope you understand. I have massive plans for both tales. I want both to be epics. Not short 10 chapter stories and I hope with loving effort on my part they can become good works of art.

My problem with the second story Esdeath and Erza, A Tale Of The Empire's Strongest and Her Knight is I kind of need to read Akame ga Kill to advance more with it. So I have issues in my way but I am writing and trying.

I just wanted to post this so you know I am trying still.

Thank you all.


End file.
